


Вольному воля

by Kette



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Drama, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто мог знать, что головокружительная и — во всяком случае, Рей в это верил, — взаимная влюбленность закончится именно так? Хотя, как будто кто-то мог подумать, что она вообще начнется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вольному воля

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_romanoff/gifts).



Рей забыл, когда в последний раз был на свидании.  
Учеба отнимала куда больше времени, чем он ожидал, когда только поступал на медицинский факультет. Нет, он не разочаровался — напротив, постоянная спешка, зубрежка, занятия в лабораториях и лекции помогали сосредоточиться, заставляли Рея учиться больше и лучше; а такие же, как он сам, вечно невыспавшиеся, замороченные однокурсники всегда могли понять, иногда — помочь, и практически никогда не отвлекали.  
Совсем не так, как в школе. В школе…  
— Рюгазаки-кун, — Накано едва заметно улыбнулась, поймав наконец его взгляд. — Ты что-нибудь закажешь?  
Рей перелистнул страницу меню, делая вид, что вовсе не отвлекся. Официант приподнял брови, выдавая свое нетерпение.  
— Эспрессо, пожалуйста. Большой.  
— Желаете к кофе десерт?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Официант что-то черканул в блокноте и повернулся к Накано.  
— А мне, пожалуйста, клубничное мороженое, и… — Накано прикусила губу, словно не знала, как лучше спросить. — Здесь в меню нет, но можно к нему просто воды?  
— Да, конечно. Большой эспрессо, клубничное мороженое и стакан воды, — скороговоркой повторил официант. — Сейчас принесу.  
Он забрал меню и ушел в сторону барной стойки.  
Руки немного дрожали — совсем не от смущения, просто Рей пил слишком много кофе и слишком редко спал. Во рту горчило — совсем не от неуместных воспоминаний, просто Рей сегодня опять не успел позавтракать.  
Стоило признать — свидание было плохой идеей. Накано была слишком тихой, слишком задумчивой, слишком… похожей. Они проучились вместе три года, но Рей до вчерашнего дня не знал даже ее фамилии. А имени не знал до сих пор.  
— Ты разве не хотела кофе? — Он мягко улыбнулся и тут же прикрыл рот рукой, стараясь подавить зевок. На глаза навернулись слезы. — Прости, я спал часа три.  
— Ничего, — Накано пожала плечами. — Просто я воду больше люблю. Да и мороженое здесь очень сладкое.  
Все правильно, подумал Рей, вытирая глаза. Тот тоже больше любил воду. Больше всего. И, к сожалению, больше всех.  
Плохая была идея.  
— Я даже не спросил, как тебя зовут, — Рей вернул очки на место и тут же поправил их привычным жестом.  
— Харука, — сказала Накано. Рей мог бы собой гордиться — он даже не моргнул.

***

Как же тогда все закончилось? Ах, да.  
Хару был в той самой футболке с дурацкой надписью «Mackerel is love», которую Рей не смог бы забыть, даже если бы захотел. В руках Хару вертел наполовину сточенный карандаш.  
— Значит, ты бросаешь плавание?  
Рей кивнул.  
— Я просто не успею заниматься как следует. А снова быть позади вас, ребята… Я не смогу.  
— Понятно.  
Из-за угла вырулил велосипедист, и Рей за руку оттащил Хару на обочину до того, как тот успел посигналить.  
«Если ты бросаешь плавание, значит, бросаешь и меня», — Рей почти слышал эти слова, хоть Хару никогда бы такого не сказал. Он просто молча смотрел на свое запястье, пока Рей не догадался разжать пальцы.  
— Извини.  
Хару поднял на него взгляд. Не пустой, но — Рей наивно полагал, что научился различать его настроения, но это лицо он снова, как когда-то очень давно, не мог прочитать.  
— Все в порядке.  
Да какое там. Возможно, стоило пошутить, чтобы разрядить атмосферу, но остроумная шутка — последнее, что могло сейчас прийти Рею в голову, а Нагиса, незаменимый в подобных ситуациях, еще вчера уехал к родным в Киото.  
Они простояли посреди дороги с полчаса, обмениваясь редкими репликами.  
И… все.  
Не слишком романтичный конец. Кто мог знать, что головокружительная и — во всяком случае, Рей в это верил, — взаимная влюбленность закончится именно так? Хотя, как будто кто-то мог подумать, что она вообще начнется.  
Ни в тот день, почти три года назад, когда Хару понадобилось сказать лишь несколько слов, чтобы Рей зашел в воду и неожиданно понял — теперь он сможет поплыть; ни несколькими неделями позже, когда Рей впервые увидел, как Хару улыбается, и сам, сидя далеко на трибунах, тоже улыбнулся — хотя хотелось скорее заплакать; ни даже тогда, когда Рей, задержавшись в душе после совместной тренировки со школой Самедзука, застал Хару и Рина в довольно двусмысленной позе, он и представить не мог, что случится всего через пару месяцев.  
Что на вечеринке в честь дня рождения Го («Ко, или ваш драгоценный клуб завтра же останется без менеджера!») они с Хару случайно столкнутся в дверях, сбегая от шумной толпы полузнакомых людей, и до поздней ночи просидят в укромном уголке сада, уставившись на звезды. И обычно неразговорчивый Хару вдруг расскажет, что Рин влюблен в него с начальной школы, и он понятия не имеет, что с этим делать; а Рей признается, что это, в общем-то, заметно, но он вряд ли сможет дать дельный совет, хоть и читал некоторое количество (тут Рей слегка замнется) тематической литературы. И потом они снова будут долго молчать, прежде чем Хару вдруг скажет: «Спасибо», и пояснит, когда Рей удивленно спросит, за что:  
— Я был очень рад снова плыть эстафету с ребятами и Рином. Но мне жаль, что я не проплыл ее с тобой.  
Потом они разойдутся по домам, и, уже засыпая, Рей подумает: а ведь Рина, пожалуй, можно понять.  
Наутро все то восхищение и уважение, которое Рей питал к Хару, уже было готово переступить порог, за которым начинается «влюбился». Тем не менее…  
Месяц ушел на то, чтобы разобраться со своими чувствами. Еще месяц — на изучение матчасти, неловкие попытки привлечь внимание и еще более неловкое осознание того, что, собственно, уже нет необходимости что бы то ни было привлекать.  
Когда однажды в раздевалке они, наконец, поцеловались, их поздравлял весь клуб — за этими «нудными брачными играми», как выразился Нагиса, все наблюдали разве что без попкорна. История с забытыми трусами сдала позиции: теперь рейтинг самых постыдных случаев из жизни Рея возглавлял совсем другой эпизод. Хотя, надо сказать, недолго.  
Больше всего Рей переживал за то, как воспримет новости Рин, но тот отнесся к ним на удивление философски. Рей хотел рассказать ему сам, опасаясь, что Хару не хватит такта, но выяснилось, что Рин все уже узнал от сестры. Расплывшись в своей акульей улыбке, он честно признался, что хочет как следует съездить Рею по роже, но, поскольку это желание живет в нем с их первой встречи, вроде как ничего особо и не изменилось. На том и порешили.  
Отношения, начавшиеся будто бы не всерьез, стремительно развивались, в том числе и вглубь. Во всех смыслах — хоть Рей и побаивался настоящей близости, мальчикам в шестнадцать слишком сильно хочется секса, чтобы откладывать его на неопределенный срок. И хоть рейтинг постыдных случаев после этого снова пришлось обновить, назвать их первый (и далеко не последний) опыт неудачным было бы в корне неверно.  
К середине второго года обучения Рей даже убедил родителей позволить ему «пожить у друга», так что Макото мог спать спокойно, зная, что на завтрак, обед и ужин у Хару теперь бывает не только макрель.  
С плаванием все было хорошо. Иватоби стабильно брала первое место на городских этапах соревнований, но на региональных подняться выше третьего никак не получалось. Это было хорошо — потому что было, куда стремиться. Правда, на учебу времени оставалось не так уж много, но Рей приспособился делать не слишком сложные домашние задания в рекордные сроки и даже успевал подтягивать Хару по физике и биологии.  
Про медицинский Рей думал давно — профессиональный спорт его никогда не привлекал, а вот мысль о том, что он может встать на страже здоровья и красоты человеческого тела, постепенно становилась навязчивой идеей. Время шло, незаметно начался выпускной класс, и Рей пошел на подготовительные курсы.  
Это был первый шаг к мечте, но он же стал и первым шагом к краху.  
Сперва пришлось просто сократить время тренировок. Это почти не повлияло на результат, Рей по-прежнему выкладывался на полную как за партой, так и в бассейне, но Хару… Хару всегда был излишне чуток ко всему, что касалось воды. Чем меньше времени Рей уделял тренировкам — а это было неизбежно, — тем больше Хару воспринимал это как личное оскорбление. Когда Рей начал усиленно готовиться к вступительным, Хару спокойно и вежливо попросил его вернуться домой. После почти года совместного проживания это показалось Рею катастрофой, но Хару всегда имел в виду ровно то, что говорил, — так что они все еще продолжали быть вместе. До тех пор, пока Рей не узнал свой будущий учебный план.  
Рей зачитал его вслух с экрана мобильного телефона, и Хару остановился прямо посреди проезжей части. Сунул руку в карман, достал огрызок карандаша.  
— Значит, ты бросаешь плавание?  
Рей кивнул.

***

То ли Накано немного расслабилась, то ли в мороженом была не только клубника, но вскоре из нее полился непрерывный поток слов, и Рей с облегчением понял: нет, все-таки не похожа. В информации не было никакой структуры — новости университета, впечатления от нового фильма, сплетни про однокурсников, жалобы на учебу; Рей дернулся от незнакомого, но громкого сигнала телефона и только тогда понял, что позорно задремал.  
— Ой, извини. Это у меня. — Накано отставила вазочку из-под мороженого и открыла свою «раскладушку».  
Рей кивнул и, пока она читала, опрокинул в себя остатки холодного кофе, чтобы хоть немного взбодриться. Про чрезмерную нагрузку на сердце он подумает как-нибудь потом.  
— Надо же. Моя подруга пишет, что хотела бы к нам присоединиться. Она тоже с парнем. Ты не против?  
Рей пожал плечами.  
— Если мы их не смутим, то и они нас — вряд ли.  
Накано заулыбалась, набирая ответ.  
— Ты такой милый, — бросила она, не отрываясь от телефона.  
Одна из сотен причин, по которым Рей встречался именно с Хару, а не с какой-нибудь хохотушкой-младшеклассницей — тот никогда не сказал бы ему «ты такой милый».  
Потому что это звучало совсем не красиво.  
— Кстати! — Закончив с сообщением, Накано наставила на Рея указательный палец. — Знаешь, что забавно? Эту мою подругу зовут точно так же, как тебя.  
По спине Рея прокатился холодок. Нет, он никогда не верил в гороскопы, совпадения, гадания и прочую ерунду, это было совершенно антинаучно, но что-то заставило его спросить:  
— А как зовут ее парня?  
Накано безразлично пожала плечами.  
— Не знаю. Думаю, он представится, когда придет. — Она покрутила вазочку в ладонях. — И это не совсем ее парень, как я поняла, — немного задумчиво добавила она.  
Парень действительно представился, хоть в этом и не было необходимости.  
— Нанасе Харука, очень приятно, — сказал ровный голос у Рея за спиной после того, как Накано чуть не подпрыгнула на стуле, вскрикнув: «А вот и они!»  
Воцарилось недолгое молчание.  
— Ну надо же, — Накано перевела взгляд с Хару на Рея. — Вы что, знакомы?  
Рей смотрел в стол и вовсе не был уверен, что готов отвечать на этот вопрос.  
— Мы вместе учились, — выручил его Хару, опускаясь на соседний стул. Учитывая, что Рей и Накано естественным образом сидели друг напротив друга, у него не то чтобы были варианты.  
— Да, — выдавил из себя Рей. По другую руку села его тезка, чью фамилию он тут же забыл — то ли Сатори, то ли Ситори. Это не имело значения, хоть Рей и оказалась куда сдержаннее своей подруги.  
Девушки тут же зацепились языками, по всей видимости, давая возможность внезапно воссоединившимся однокашникам тоже поговорить о своем.  
Рей протер очки. Хару расправил мятую салфетку.  
— Как дела? — спросил Рей вполголоса, все еще избегая прямого зрительного контакта.  
— Учусь, — емко ответил Хару.  
— И я.  
Теперь салфетку разгладил Рей.  
— У тебя приятная девушка, — сообщил он.  
— Это не моя девушка.  
«И что», — чуть не сказал Рей вслух.  
— Ясно, — сказал он вместо этого.  
Девушки пощебетали еще немного, а потом захотели в парк; Рей расплатился, и все четверо неторопливо вышли из кафе. Накано с подругой сразу же убежали вперед, и разговаривать стало гораздо удобнее.  
— Где ты учишься? — Рей старательно делал вид, что спрашивает из вежливого любопытства, но Хару никогда не было дела до таких условностей.  
— В художественном. На художника-мультипликатора.  
После расставания Рей был так расстроен, что даже не узнал, куда Хару поступил. Хотя, такой выбор не стал для него неожиданностью.  
— Здорово. Плаваешь?  
— Разве что в ванне.  
Рей моргнул.  
— Я серьезно.  
— И я. Нагиса в Киото, Макото подрабатывал летом на стройке и сорвал спину. Рин снова уехал в Австралию. Здесь никто больше не занимается, я тоже.  
Очень странно было слышать такое от Хару.  
— Но ты же…  
— Все в порядке, — сказал Хару, и Рей сразу вспомнил тот день; только сегодня он мог с уверенностью сказать, что чувствует Хару: спокойствие. — Вольный стиль — это не только плавание, Рей. Я понял, что главное. Главное — не зацикливаться. Мне нравится рисовать.  
Рей слушал молча.  
— У тебя девушка? — вдруг спросил Хару. — Почему девушка?  
— Еще тогда я спросил себя, смогу ли я встречаться с другим парнем. И понял, что не смогу, — честно ответил Рей, слегка покраснев. — И это не моя девушка.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Хару.  
И это «хорошо» прозвучало обещанием куда надежнее какого-нибудь там обручального кольца.


End file.
